Rat Girl/Ratty
Ratty '''is a friendly Rat Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I am not bothered by poison. I have antibodies for all kinds of bacteria.” “If I become your ally, what will you do?” *Keep you in my party - “I’m happy, even if it is a lie.” (+10 Affinity) *Never have you in my party - “So I would just be treated that way?” (-5 Affinity) “Hey, take this. I don’t think I need it.” (+1 Makeshift Black Cape) “It’s not much, but take it. I found it in the gutter.” (+65G) “You can have this. ...you might get poisoned when I touch you.” (+ 1 Antidote Grass) “I asked a dog girl to help me beat a nekomata. But… isn’t she weaker than me?” *She is weaker than a rat girl - “I agree, based on the human clothes she wears… She has already been domesticated.” (+10 Affinity) *The dog girl is stronger - “Are you blind?” (-5 Affinity) *You are a tiger! - “R-really? I know I have sharp teeth, but I never realized I was actually a tiger.” (+10 Affinity) “I want some cheese...” “Can I have some money? I want to buy a lot of food and clothes.” Do you want to give 39G? *Yes - “All right! Glad I asked! (+25 Affinity) *No - “I thought so.” “Hey… do I smell?” *You stink - “I know but… You didn’t have to be so blunt.” (-5 Affinity) *Not really - “Really? Well… I’m happy, even if it is a lie.” (+10 Affinity) *Love that smell - “Are you some kind of pervert?” (-5 Affinity) “Rats… aren’t very interesting, are they?” *Boring - “...You don’t have to be so blunt.” *Flashy - “How do we look flashy? That doesn’t seem right at all.” (-5 Affinity) *So what? - “Yeah… It’s all right, even if I’m not very interesting!” (+10 Affinity) “I have poison in my fangs and claws. This way you will be poisoned when I attack.” “The deserted castle near here is very creepy. Not even monsters will go near it.” “My teeth are very sharp. If I gnaw on you it will really hurt.” “Rats are monsters that are hated by everyone.” “I was chased around by a nekomata...I was so scared.” “Is there a way to make people like rats?” *Of Course - “Really? I doubt it” *There Could be - “Yeah, there must be a way. I want to be a rat that is loved by everybody.” (+10 Affinity) *No Way - “Hmph, I know already… You don’t have to be so blunt.” (-5 Affinity) “I’m hungry...” “...I think I smell.” “Midas Village is thriving with its livestock. I sneak in at night to get cheese.” “I’m hungry for cheese. Hey, will you give me some?” *Yes – “All right! Glad I asked!” (+30 Affinity) *No - “I thought so.” Pocket Castle '''Basic Greeting: Ratty: "Ah! I-I wasn't doing anything! I wasn't stealing food..." With Alice: Ratty: " *Nibble* *Nibble* " Alice: "You! What are you doing?! Stealing food right under the monster lord's nose, you are one bold mouse!" Ratty: "Ahh! I was caught! I'll give you some cheese. So keep it a secret, ok?" Alice: " *Nom* Delicious. ♪ " Ratty: " *Nibble* *Nibble* " Luka: "(...Alice also has the habit of stealing food.)" With Amara: Ratty: "I am not strong like a wolf... I wonder if I can do anything to make me stronger?" Amara: "Have you tried howling as loud as you possibly can?" Ratty: "SQUEEEEK!" Amara: "Uhh, what? ...that was terrible." With Pumpkin: Ratty: "It's a pumpkin... hey, is it okay if I nibble on it?" Pumpkin: "No way..." Ratty: " *Nibble* *Nibble* " Pumpkin: "Stop it!" Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Wild Walker" scene. World: Gadabout Actions 1st Action Nekomata: Nyaa! Ratty: Somebody help! Ratty was caught by a passing nekomata! 2nd Action Ratty: Later! Ratty ran away! But she does not know the way and quickly came back. 3rd Action Ratty: Nom, nom. Ratty nibbled on some cheese. 4th Action Ratty: I’m a mouse, not a rat. Ratty complains alone. 5th Action Ratty: Here, Ist… I found it! Ratty found some cheese… it’s probably stolen. (+1 Cheese) Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Artist: Uminoyama Category:Loli Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Irina Mountains Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Companions